swg_bloodfinemufandomcom-20200214-history
A Guide to Mining
A Guide to Mining A guide to Mining This guide is for everyone, new artisans, new miners, or an old player. You need in the beginning only a small amount of credits. You want to make in one Week more than 1 Million Credits ? Then take some Time and read this Guide. You have a small Effort, small Investment Costs and a big Income. There are Personal, Medium and Heavy Harvesters in the Game. Later you can expand and use bigger Harvesters, but here i will only use the Personal Harvesters. Because they are cheap to buy or make. Personal Harvesters: All Harvesters have A BER = Base Extraction Rate. A personal Harvester with a Rate above 4 is good, the max Rate is 5. So look in the market for Personal Harvester Deeds with a BER 4-5. You should find them under 10000 Credits. Harvester that are not Max BER like 4,1 are also Good for us and you should get them for about 2000-5000 Creds. There are Deeds for: Personal Mineral Harvesters for Minerals and Radioactive Personal Micro Flora Farm for Flora Personal Chemical Harvester for Chemicals Personal Moisture Vaporator for Water Personal Natural Gas Processor for Gas A Harvester Cost you 600 Power and 1000 Cred a Day (I pay a little bit more Credits in, 720 Credits should be the Daily costs, but you need 3000 Creds in it to Reclaim the Deed later) Energy: At the moment the Economy has no Energy Market (maybe a chance to become an Energy Dealer?) So you need something that Producing Energy. In the Beginning the First Thing will be a Wind Power Generator which can have a max BER of 10. All above 9 is good. Like the Harvester you get a BER 9 for 2000-5000 Credits A Wind Power Generator Cost 2000 Cred a Day (I pay a little bit more Credits in,1440 Credits should be the Daily costs, but you need 3000 Creds in it to Reclaim the Deed later) Become a Miner: First Day: Money needed: 6000 Credits Create a Toon, so you have 10 free Lots and are able to place 10 Harvester or Energy Generators. Make an artisan that you have the tools. If you want to search faster later, then send him sample some Resources and let him learn the Survey Tree. First of all we need Energy, so we buy a Wind Power Generator for about 4000 Credits on the market (with a BER of 9). Now our toon need a Wind Current Surveying Tool. With Survey 4, the toolhas a range of 320 meter. Now you can Search a Wind spot. The Density is for Wind not really High so if you have a Spot with 50-60% that’s a good Spot. Place there Your Win Power Generator. Fill for 1 Days 2000 Credits in.And Wait a Night Second Day: Money needed: 42500 On a 50% Spot Your Harvester makes now 6480 Units Wind / Day, that is enough for 10 Personal harvesters. Collect your Energy from the Wind Generator. Pay again 2000 Credits. Inform Yourself now on Facebook or better on http://galaxyharvester.net/ and look for the Galaxy : Bloodfin ! Search a Resource which spawned new and have good stats or ask Crafters what they needed. On the Webpage you see also the TOP Current Resources. For Example: Talusian Water with DR 824 OQ 957 (spawned yesterday) , that’s very goodand needed for all Buff pack, Stimpacks, Doc, Medic, CM things … know your Market a little  what do crafters need in advanced Schematics. Our First Invest is now 9 Personal Moisture Varporator for about 3500 Cred /deed. So we invest 31500 Credits. And need for the second Day 1000Cred Maintenance for each Harvester We are searching on Talus a good Water Spot, the density of water is not super high so 60-70% are good Spots. We hurry up and found a 65% Spot. Here we place now or 9 Moisture Varporators. Pay in each 1000 Credits and 600 Energy. Open the Menu and select the Water Resource. Start the Harvester then. We go sleeping: P Third Day: We have Invest 48500 Credits now it’s Payback time  The last Day our Moisture Varporator harvest 4212 * 9 = 37908 Units Water You can sell them now easy for 8 CPU (because it is very good stuff) and have an income 300 000 Credits. The Wind Generator and the Harvester are yours. The Water will hold more days and with luck you have after a Week income of over 1 Mio. Credits WOHOO ! Your Effort in Time: 20 min all 2 Days to empty Hoppers, refill and Check Harvesters Welcome in the Resource Market you are now a Miner  If you are Lazy, take Mineral Harvesters find Spots with 80+% of something. That’s 5000 Res / Personal Harvester a Day – 45000 a Day and even for 2 CPU you have an extra Income each day with no effort or knowledge. Professional: You can now reinvest your money in bigger Harvesters or in Fusion Power Reactors. Why not become an Energy Dealer ? You earn Money and are a help to bring the Economy a Resource market back. Miners Guide Miners Guide - What Resources are good? Ask Yourself the Question: what are high frequented goods? As Example we Take Stimpacks B/C, because everyone use them all the time Now Go to a webpage like galaxyharvester.net and you find there under "other links" -> Schematics Choose Your Profession and the Schematic Example: Profession Medic -> Stimpack C You need: 14 Organic 14 Inorganic 1 Advanced Liquid Suspension (note always take the advanced version) 1 Advanced Biological Effect Controller 1 Advanced Chemical Release Mechanism If you click now the Advanced Chemical Release Mechanism you will see: 16 Class 4 Liquid Petro Fuel 16 Herbivore Meat And you see there also that the power depends on the Overall Quality 67% and Potential Energy 33% of this Resource. So you know now what you need: Class 4 Liquid Petro Fuel and Herbivore Meat with High Values in Overall Quality (primary Attribute) and Potential Energy (secondary Attribute). Petro Fuel can have now DR PE and OQ, the Value for DR in our case is totaled irrelevant. So if you have a Class 4 Liquid Petro Fuel with DR123 PE890 OQ 980 then that is really good. Do now the same for the other Components and you have a list of 6 Resources you can Harvest Note: If you don’t like so much Effort, harvest Energy, Ore, Steel, Iron that will going as grind or Architect Resource all the time.